A typical electrical connector is a combination of an insulating housing in which a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly is accommodated and a connector assembly is provided with a conductive terminal. The insulating housing and the connector assembly are combined with each other through a curling process and are thus electrically connected to each other.
A connector is connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) constituting a control device for controlling various electronic devices, industrial machines, vehicles, fuel cell stacks, etc. Thus, an electrical signal can be input and output to and from the control device through the connector. A connector includes a plug (male-ended) and a jack (female-ended) that can be connected to each other.
Specifically, when a connector is assembled, it is required to hold a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly in place, regulate the height of a connector, and alleviate an internal load attributable to a curling process. To satisfy these requirements, a conventional connector is equipped with a PCB holder, a connector plate, and a rubber load-alleviating plate.
Specifically, during connector assembly, a PCB assembly has to be held in place, the height of a connector has to be regulated to a predetermined height, and a load of a connector assembly has to be alleviated during a curling process. To satisfy these requirements, a conventional connector is equipped with a PCB holder, a connector plate, and a rubber load-alleviating plate.
For example, the PCB holder holds a PCB assembly not to be displaced, and the connector plate regulates both the heights of the upper side and the lower side of a connector, thereby ensuring a connector satisfying standard specifications. In addition, the rubber load-alleviating plate prevents the internal structure of a PCB assembly from being damaged when an insulating housing and a connector assembly are combined with each other through a curling process. Thus, a connector with no contact failures is ensured.